Those who hunt shadows
by foggraven
Summary: These are dark times. The situation in Britain is escalating quickly, darkness seems to rein; the dementors are breeding, spreading and becoming more numerous while Voldemort spreads fear at every turn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****I use Japanese and English terms interchangeably, ie. shinigami-sama - Lord Death, DWMA - Shibusen.  
><strong>**Soul and Maka's clothes are the ones from when they dance in the black blood room.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The start of a new school year and the Hogwarts carriages trundled along making the annual journey up to the Castle carrying the students within.

Luckily Harry had been found by Tonks in time to get into the carriages with everybody else.

As they neared the castle the carriage Harry and his friends were occupying came to a halt and Harry was forcibly reminded of when the train ride in his third year had been searched by dementors after stopping.

A moment later a loud knock on the carriage door interrupted the concerned chatter inside. "Security check," came a lazy male voice.

Closest to the door, Ginny moved to open it but Harry stopped her. He withdrew his wand and held it at his side, motioning for the other students to do the same.

Somewhat confused, Neville drew his wand after placing the rare plant he'd been holding on the ground at his feet. Luna meanwhile continued reading unperturbed. With the Gryfﬁndors in various degrees of readiness Harry gestured to the cloth covering the window. Understanding his meaning, Ginny pulled aside the closed curtain revealing the head and upper chest of a strange man. His red eyes and white hair stood out prominently, and he wore what looked like a black muggle suit with equally black tie over a deep red shirt. One hand holding onto the carriage for support, the man gestured to the closed window. After Ginny slid it open he spoke in the same lazy tone, "can you open the door? I need to verify no one is hiding inside."

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, not too keen to let a stranger enter the crowded compartment, "Mr...?"

"Call me Soul kid." "Dumbledore asked us to act as extra security for the night as favour." "Maka found someone hiding on the train and subdued him." "So now I'm inspecting carriages for anyone suspicious in case he had accomplices."

Harry got a glimpse of sharp teeth as _Soul_ spoke, 'They found someone hiding on the train?'  
>Still, recent events had left him somewhat paranoid, "how do we know you're not someone suspicious?"<p>

"Harry!" Hermione hissed at his audacity.

Soul actually laughed a bit in response. "You've got gut kids, " he leaned forward and his face stretched into a terrifyingly wide grin showing off rows of _sharp_ teeth that made them all shudder. "You don't, but it doesn't matter because we're currently inside the Hogwart's wards and _if_ I had managed to get past them without trouble it would be highly unlikely _you_ would be able to do anything against me."

Successfully cowed Harry adverted his eyes from that unaturally wide grin, "Ginny let him in."

"Thank you," Soul rolled his eyes exasperatedly as the door finally opened. "Not like I actually need to look to know" he muttered under breath just loud enough for them to make out, though Harry was sure they weren't meant to have heard it. Instead of entering he merely stuck his head in and looked around. While he did this everyone managed to get a better look at him. His clothes seemed to be made out of some unnatural material that seemed to shift and appeared almost alive with shadows, and yes, on closer inspection his odd hair was defiantly natural as were his red eyes and unsettlingly sharp teeth.

Harry, however, was not distracted by the clothing or the fact he had naturally white hair even if he found those red eyes and teeth unnerving. "Do you know the person's name? The one... ' Maka'? found on the train?"

The answer, however, came from Luna. "Oh. That was just Mr. Moody, who most definitely won't be teaching this year."

Soul raised an eyebrow in surprise, "you know the man on the train?"

"Mmm hmm," he said he was working security on the train when I asked."

"Tch, I'd better tell Maka," the man muttered as closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate while the others looked at Luna oddly.  
>.<p>

At the time she got Soul's message Maka was currently flying several hundred feet overhead sitting side saddle astride a thestral with the '_suspicious character'_ she'd caught bound in a tendril of shadow hanging from her finger.

She landed ten feet away from the hospital wing's outdoor entrance looking as if, for or the world nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. Judging from the gasps and exclamations from the waiting Dumbledore and Pomfrey, riding a giant, winged, undead looking horse-like creature was something unusual for most people, even at a magic school. Though she had to concede, the beast did look rather intimidating with its imposing size and the night time background. The body she was transporting also failed to garner a reaction from her.

"Mr Moody was lurking about on the train invisible, you failed to mention his presence so I restrained him" Maka stated blandly as she rather ungently let the body fall to the ground still encircled by a thin chain of shadows.

Pomfrey immediately set about gesturing with her wand, before floating the unconscious man into the hospital wing and onto the nearest bed.

The man was definitely Alastor Moody; tall, intimidating, he had a wooden limb in place of his right leg, and was undoubtedly unconscious. A welt swelled at his left temple, and blood stained the rim of his mouth. Even knocked out he made a startling contrast to the petite girl who was responsible for his current condition. Pomfrey finished her examination and jabbed her wand toward the unconscious individual. "Rennervate, what exactly happened here?"

By the time, Maka had dismounted and entered the infirmary alongside Dumbledore, her mount having already flown away. "This man hid in a compartment, wearing clothing that rendered him invisible. I subdued him. Afterwards I brought him here as you saw. There is a chance some of the students on the lake may have seen my thestral flight over them."

"Muttering to herself darkly" the witch's left the immediate vicinity to retrieve some potions leaving Maka and Dumbledore alone with the unconscious man.

"I was informed you are familiar with this individual?" the blonde asked in a voice that pronounced her annoyance with the whole situation.

.

Soul slowly opened his eyes message complete.

"Blimey, this Maka person took out Mad Eye Moody?! And he was invisible?!" Ron exclaimed.

"This Alastor Moody... he was supposed to be your professor the year before last, right?"

"Yeah, he's a retired Auror."

"I... see."

"Is everything alright, Mr. Soul?" Hermione hesitantly asked, the man seemed exhausted by the entire situation.

"Yeah, I suppose now that the mystery of the trespasser has been resolved, I should leave you be." "Tch, what an annoying favour..."

As soon as Soul left, the talking immediately began.

"Those were wicked clothes!" Ron declared, "but that grin was bloody creepy."

"And that white hair and those red eyes too," Harry added slightly unsettled. He did not recognize the material, aside from the fact that it wasn't anything he'd ever seen he didn't have a clue as to its nature. It didn't look like it had a muggle origin despite the clothes themselves resembling muggle dress.

"Maybe he's albino, though I don't know about the teeth, some kind of charm?" Hermione chimed in.

"Yeah... it looked... unusual... on him," Ginny giggled to herself in somewhat dreamy manner.

"I still can't believe someone took down Mad-Eye," Neville remarked.

"Yeah, I know," Ron agreed. "Maybe she surprised him?"

"How?" he has a magical eye that lets him see everything." " And he was hiding invisibly, and it's Mad-Eye!"

"You think this will be a problem?" Hermione interjected. "I mean, if this Maka attacked Mr Moody, then is she on our side?"

"It seemed like it was a misunderstanding, he said Dumbledore roped them into it " Harry commented, "I didn't really get the felling they were that into the idea, he probably got them to do it last minute, maybe he didn't mention Moody would be there, he is meant to be retired after all."

"That sounds reasonable I guess, or maybe she didn't recognize him?" Ginny suggested. "Or... well, maybe she thought he was a Death Eater under Polyjuice?"

Both suggestions sadly seemed rather reasonable.

At that silence finally filled the carriage as the thestrals once again began to pull them along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Just some stuff,**

**In this high level partners like Maka and Soul can communicate wordlessly through Wavelength communication as long as they are within a relatively close distance to each other, that was what Soul was doing when he closed his eyes.**

**Maka is able to use and access her weapon blood like in the anime and as mentioned later in the story is at Death Scythe level.**  
><strong>She usually acts as a solo unit in much the way Stein and Justin often did, though she <strong>occasionally<strong> serves as Kid's weapon or partners with Soul.**

**Again this probably won't show up but I'll mention it anyway high level Meisters and Death Scythes can use mirrors the same way Death can to communicate with just about anyone, rather than just with Death.**

**Parts of this pulls heavily from WayFarer2000's Crosswinds of Fate, I heavily encourage you to check it out, while not complete it's one of the best Harry Potter/Fate Stay crossover's out there.**

**This was also partially inspired by Eleos Argentum's Death the Kid and the Broken Soul, again I highly recommend you check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Feast had proceeded more or less how Harry expected it to. Much of the school had stared and pointed at him, more than usual, but he'd learned to expect it given the pattern from the past few years. Gazing up at the head table he took in the new additions who were now sitting at it.

Slughorn was readily recognisable chatting happily with those on either side of him, looking as Harry remembered him from his visit with Dumbledore. He also clearly recognised Soul, though apart from his apparent connection to Dumbledore that he'd inferred with his mention of acting as security as a favour to the headmaster, Harry had no idea why he was sitting with the staff . Was he perhaps a new teacher? That seemed unlikely to Harry for some reason. Sitting directly next to him was a young, pale skinned, petite woman who looked to be around the same age a Soul. Possessing ashen blond hair and forest green eyes set in a beautiful face she cut as captivating a figure as her neighbour. She too was dressed in clothes of the same material as Soul, though hers in the form of a gorgeous black dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. We're they related somehow? He wondered at who they were and what they were doing at Hogwarts as he ate.

After dinner was finished and the last of the dessert was consumed, Dumbledore got to his feet at and beamed down at the chattering students. "The very best of evenings to you!" he said cheerfully, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room. The motion, however, accidentally gave the hall a glimpse of his blacked, dead looking hand.

Whispers swept across the room and people craned to get a better look. Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple and gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he continued calmly. "Now... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you, as usual I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has also asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought from the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," he took a moment to allow the rush of laughter to pass, then continued on as if there had been no interruption. "Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators who should do likewise."

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughom," Slughom stood from his seat and waved genially at the watching students, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of potions master."

Harry's brow raised in surprise at the announcement, and near everyone else was just as surprised as him.

The confused query "Potions?" echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore said, ignoring the confused murmurs, "will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Seemingly oblivious to the controversial news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them, in particular, the rule that you are not to be out after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

"There is one more announcement I would like to make before you all head off to bed."

"In the wake of the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, the breeding of dementors, now that they are no longer under ministry control, is evident."

"There have been an alarmingly increasing number attacks of late, no doubt many of you have heard about this and it has been a matter of great concern."

Here he paused as quiet whispers once more broke out among the students, "I am sure you have all noticed the two new additions to the head table tonight, it is with pleasure and to my great relief that I introduce them to you them now."

"Please welcome, Three Star Meister and Death Scythe: Maka Albarn and her partner Death Scythe: Soul Eater, who have been temporarily assigned as the acting Death Scythes in Britain.

At this pronouncement the quiet, surreptitious murmuring ground to a halt to be replaced by loud, excited muttering breaking out throughout the hall.  
>Harry looked around confusedly not sure what his words meant, the expressions Dumbledore's announcement provoked ranged from stark relief to downright terror. Students everywhere were turning and frantically whispering to their neighbours about what had just been said or looking around at each other confusedly, clearly as in the dark as Harry himself about what Dumbledore was talking about.<p>

Dumbledore waited for the excited talking to die down before continuing, "they will be staying here at Hogwarts but will be frequently out of the castle as they monitor the situation here in Britain, as well as carrying out assignments and conferring with the British Ministry of Magic."

"I trust you will warmly welcome our guest from Shibusen and treat them with all the respect they deserve, I urge you to make every effort possible to assist them in anyway possible while they remain as our guests."

"Ms Albarn if you would" he stepped aside while gesturing the girl forward.

With a polite nod of her head and a polite, "thank you professor," Maka steeped forward and turned, gazing out over the students.

"As professor Dumbledore mentioned, our primary purpose here will be monitoring the ongoing situation here in Britain."  
>"I would like to extend my gratitude and thanks to the professor for so graciously offering us the use of Hogwarts for the duration of our stay."<br>"Again as has already been stated, we will be frequently out of the castle investigating and carrying out assignments and overseeing operations here in Britain, this will most likely primarily be restricted to the tracking and hunting of Dementors."

"This is our primary directive."

"As Shibusen's representatives though we will also liaise with the ministry often."

"Our duties will frequently see us away from the castle for long periods of time at all hours, as such it is likely you will not see us often."

"When we are not otherwise occupied we have agreed with professor Dumbledore to hold occasional elective lessons on subjects relating to our profession and positions."

"I thank you for your patience," and with that she handed back the conversation to Dumbledore who promptly dismissed them.

.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Harry hissed out her name trying to get her attention as they made their way through the crowd of students leaving the hall.

"What was that all about, and what did he mean Death Scythes and what's Shibusen?"

Catching up to them Ron interrupted before Hermione could open her mouth, "blimey didn't think they were Death Scythes"

Whirling on him Hermione let out a strew of rapidly fired questions, barely pausing for breath between sentences.

"Do you know what they meant, what that was all about then Ron?"  
>"What's Shibusen? It sounds like some kind of organization, only I've never heard about it much."<br>"I've only ever heard or found it mentioned briefly, never in detail, so I never really found out exactly what it was."  
>" And what have they got to do with dementors, and what they were saying before about hunting them!?"<br>" I've never heard of dementors ever being killed, but then it's not exactly mentioned anywhere how the ministry controlled them, or that they could be killed, or anything much about them really!"

The further along she went the faster her words grew until she seemed to become almost hysterical.  
>Starting to hyperventilate she managed to get out a few more words before she broke down gasping wordlessly.<p>

"They're breeding, oh my god! Soul eating demons breading and spreading all over Britain now the ministry's lost control, I can't believe I never thought of any of this!"

Neither had Harry really for that matter, considering what his boggart was he'd probably should have thought about that more.

Harry and Ron shared a wary look as she finally ran out breath. Ron was starting to look overwhelmed by the time she finally stopped talking, trying to catch her breath while gasping for air.

Seeing her about to open her mouth to continue he interjected quickly before she could continue on.

"Oh yeah Shibusen or the DWMA, they kind of get switched around a bit they're pretty interchangeable, but anyway they deal with dark creatures and stuff."

Harry frowned as he listened, remembering all too well last's years ministry approved 'dark creature' expert, "are they part of the ministry then?"

"What no," Ron spluttered out looking agape at the idea.

"They're totally separate to any of the ministries."

"Anyway, like I said they deal with dark creatures and stuff, and I don't mean stuff like kelpies and vampires or anything, I mean the really dark stuff", he shuddered.

"The really dark stuff?" Hermione questioned having finally regained her breath and calmed down enough to form coherent sentences.

Seeming to brace himself Ron took a shuddering breath before ploughing on.

"There's stuff out there... really terrible, horrible things..."

"Stuff that'd make You-Know-Who scarred."

"Worse stuff then dementors or any dark wizard or creature we learn about."

That night as he lay in bed Harry wondered and shuddered at the thought that there were things out there that might be worse than dementors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

****Dementors** are pretty much equal to fairly dangerous kishin eggs, though they are often not as active. **

**Historically the British ministry has managed them, though in recent years their capabilities have been somewhat questionable.**

**Following the ministry's current complete failure Shibusen has had to step in.**

**No longer under ministry control they are breeding and running dangerously out of control.**

**It's mentioned in the books that the fog is casued by their breeding. **

**Considering that to the best of our knowledge wizards can barely control them and are quite likely to be unable to kill them, a massive increase in soul sucking demons would be incredibly dangerous, and have devastating effects even long after the situation with Voldermort was resolved. **

**So in this the DWMA has sent Maka and Soul to keep an eye on the population while also serving the duel purpose of monitoring the situation in Britain. **

**Of note is that Kishins and Kishin eggs in this are altogether far more terrifying, dangerous and evil than they are usually portrayed. This also goes for the soul eater world in general. I feel this would be how it would be realistically given the descriptions we are given of them: terrifying, evil, soul consuming horrors, radiating madness, that wreak havoc across the world. This of course means the danger and importance of hunting them is directly proportionate and shows the difficulty, dedication and danger meisters and weapons must possess and face, as well as their importance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:  
>I'm spending Christmas and New Years in Japan so updates will be slow.<strong> **Also I went back and corrected a few errors in previous chapters. **

**Rest assured Soul and Harry are not related, I thought I'd get that out of the way now. I'm sure there are fics where they are but this is not one of them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The start of sixth year found them buried under mounds of homework, the prospect of next year's N.E.W.T. exams seemed to have spurred the teachers to new heights when it came to allotting the stuff. Hermione alone had already accrued a fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and an armful of heavy books to read by Wednesday that just looking at made Harry and Ron cringe; all from Ancient Runes alone.

As if that wasn't daunting enough they were currently waiting outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for their first lesson of the year and Snape was sure to give them more. The coming lesson was something Harry and the others had not been looking forward to, no doubt as usual Snape would take any chance to take points and give punishments while making the class as miserable as possible for him. The defence position's record was spotted at best, though after Umbridge even Snape was sure to be better.

When the classroom door opened Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by curtains of greasy black hair. At his presence silence fell over the queue of waiting students immediately, before entering the classroom at Snape's instruction to enter.

The students looked around as they filed in. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, curtains had been drawn over the windows and instead the room was lit by candlelight.

New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

After the usual spiel about the difficulty of the upcoming N.E.W.T exams that they'd heard from all of the professors, and a disturbingly passionate speech on the subject of the dark arts Snape proceeded to expound upon the subjects the pictures that filled the room depicted.

"These pictures"— he indicated a few of them as he swept past — "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" — he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony — "feel the Dementor's Kiss" — a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall — "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" — a bloody mass upon the ground.

At this Parvati Patil spoke up in a high pitched voice, "has an Inferius been seen, then?"  
>"Is it definite, is he using them?"<p>

Snape response did not seem to assuage her fears, "The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again."

Before he could continue he was interrupted again.

"Sir, do you know who those people were at the feast?"

Snape sneered, "Ms Albarn and Mr Evans as you should all well be aware of seeing as it was announced at the Welcoming Feast."

_Evans_? Was he possibly related to Harry's mother? He would have to find out; the idea of having a living relative other than the Dursleys had always been something he'd wondered about. Though if he was related to the strange white headed man it was probably distantly.

As Harry was contemplating this another hand went up accompanied by another question about the mysterious guests.

"What was all that about Shibusen, and acting Death Scythes for Britain."

Sweeping his eyes across the students Snape began to speak again.

"Doubtless some of you are already aware, but I shall have to enlighten the rest of you on the subject, if you wish to know more I suggest you ask our guests."

Taking a deep breath he continued on, "Shibusen in its current form has existed for the last 800 years or so, though the organizations founding predates Hogwarts and the modern era."

"They exist to hunt the darkness that would, and has in the past engulfed the world, as such they can be considered to be the living embodiment of this subject."

"Death Scythes and 3 Star Meisters form Shibusen's highest echelons, though there have only ever been a handful of Death Scythes their numbers were depleted severely within the last half century."  
>"I believe there are currently only five in the world."<p>

"I have shown you the dark arts, but know this: what you see here in these pictures is merely a portion of the things that lurk in the shadows, it is for these things that Shibusen is responsible for hunting."

Finally with those last ominous words, having finished answering questions on Shibusen and the two Death scythes Snape turned his attention back to the lesson.

"Now . . ."

He set off again around the other side of the classroom towards his desk, his dark robes billowing behind him as he walked.

". . . you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Current surviving Death Scythes: Spirit, Marie **

**New Death Scythes: Soul, Maka, Crona (after absorbing Ragnarok fully)**

**In this Death Scythes and 3 start Meisters are equal - 3 Star Meisters are also much rarer and it is much harder to become a Death Scythe.**

**I always felt it was weird how Death Scythes were put in charge of countries and regions when by themselves most were not as strong as someone like Stein who would be at the kind of level required to become a 3 star meister in this story.**

**So based on that in this both Death Scythes and 3 Star Meisters are in charge of certain areas, though this is usually not a permanent posting and they are not always necessarily required to be present. **

**Next chapter I'll probably get around to some actual plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The clothes mentioned are the Spartoi uniform.**

* * *

><p>As the week carried on Harry continued to follow the instructions from the Half-Blood Prince's book that he'd chanced across, the result was that by their fourth lesson Slughorn was raving about Harry's abilities, saying that he had rarely taught anyone so talented. Neither Ron nor Hermione had been particularly delighted by this. Although Harry had offered to share the book with both of them.<p>

The ongoing mystery of the prince, as intriguing as it was, hadn't detracted from what the others had come to view as an almost pathological obsession with discovering just what Malfoy was up to. The unexpected additional presence of the two guests that were currently staying within Hogwarts was also a major point of interest, not just to Harry, but with the rest of the student body as well.

As he was departing from the first of Dumbledore's confusing lessons he had informed him, eyes twinkling, that'd he'd told the two visitors he'd send Harry to them to deliver them something, what exactly it was he didn't tell Harry.

Despite having grown used to Dumbledore's manner over the years he still found it irksome and supremely irritating. So it was with poor grace he'd taken the mysterious package and began to make his way to the sixth floor.

He was curious to see what the two from Shibusen's rooms would look like; perhaps dark and gloomy, filled with macabre imagery like Snape's Defense room, or maybe crammed full with an assortment of Dark detectors like the fake Moody's had been.

Lost in his musings he nearly walked past the large ornate and very strange looking door that he was sure hadn't been there before.

Knocking and receiving no response he tried the door. Finding it unlocked he hesitated a moment before shrugging to himself and stepping through.

Upon entering Harry didn't know where to look, as soon as his eyes landed on one point of interest another would spring up.

Scattered across the room where various magnifying lenses on mechanical arms, finely crafted instruments of metal and glass, crystal fragments, alembics, mortars and other curious devices he could not put a name to. Ancient tomes sat upon cluttered shelves, vials of all shapes and sizes too were present. It was an endlessly intriguing space.

One wall was taken up by a map of the world accompanied by a larger map detailing Britain in extensive detail besides it. Red strings connected various points and markers and various notes were affixed to the two maps. Desks and tables were spread throughout the room, those not covered with strange trinkets were buried under messes of paper; stacks of what looked to be reports and files on Merlin knew what.

A fairly large space had been set aside for one of the more, in Harry's opinion intriguing furbishments.

Several mirrors of various size, set at differing heights arranged in circular configuration surrounding a raised dais.

What possible purpose they had he had no clue; though whatever it was, it looked important. The mirrors reminded him of the multitude of mysterious trinkets and enigmatic devices Dumbledore seemed to accrue whose purposes no one other than Dumbledore seemed to be able divine.

Apart from the collection of mirrors one other piece of furniture stood out, in one corner of the room sat an exquisite piano. Just looking at it he could tell it was very old and very valuable.

Internally shrugging and giving it up as a bad job he put it down as just one other thing to add to the list of unasked questions he had about the two Death Scythes.

He was jolted from his observations when someone cleared their throat softly behind him.

Whirling around and almost dropping the package he'd been forced to carry with him all the way from Dumbledore's office, he turned to face the person standing behind him.

It was the women, Maka he thought her name was. Slight and of average height she was much as he remembered her from the glimpses the Welcoming Feast had afforded him. Pale, with creamy skin and charming features, up close she seemed... kinder, less aloof. Though this time instead of the dress she had been wearing at the feast she wore what appeared to be an old uniform of some kind.

The uniform almost exclusively consisted of soft blues and whites; a strange white trench coat with a blue, sailor-style collar and a short, blue, pleated skirt that ended mid way down her thighs. An odd but stylish red necktie with a coiled pink tip served to complete the outfit. The overall look was pleasant Harry thought.

Maka seemed to notice his interest. "My old Spartoi uniform," she spoke gesturing to the unusual trench coat she wore which ended in two long tails at the back.

"Spartoi?" Harry questioned confused.

"Mm yes, we were formed during the crisis of 20 years ago, a unit of young prodigies, Soul and I had just become Death Scythes."

"There's not many of us left now" she finished softly lost in melancholy recollection, eyes fixed on some far off place.

Harry left her to her thoughts, it seemed rude to intrude.

As he waited silently he couldn't help wondering about the crisis 20 years ago she'd mentioned, he remembered Snape talking about Death Scythe numbers dropping massively in the last fifty years, perhaps the two were related. It would certainly make sense, the loss of such obviously high ranking and powerful figures would definitely rank as a crisis, or the drop in numbers might have resulted from whatever cataclysmic event Maka spoke of.

Eventually she seemed to gather herself and turned her attention back to Harry, "Dumbledore said he'd be sending someone with the package, I assume he meant you?"

"Er yes," he fumbled for a moment before presenting it to her, "here."

Taking it gently she smiled, "thank you."

She had a very nice smile harry noticed. He hadn't been able to help it, it was just something he'd picked up on, she seemed to radiate a subtle almost angelic aura, it was the kind of feeling he thought a devote man might feel in the presence of something holy, it was comforting and... good. It was similar but different to what he felt in the presence of Fawkes or a patronus.

Looking about and finally finding a place to put down the package Maka turned to once more face Harry as she gestured for him to take a seat across from her at a small relatively uncluttered table.

"How are things, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I'm sure our presence here has caused quite a stir and I'd like to know how the students are handling things." "Dumbledore was very generous allowing us to stay here and I wouldn't like for our presence to cause him trouble."

"Oh no, not at all, some are a bit confused and don't really know what is happening, but most seemed reassured by you being here," now Harry was feeling embarrassed, she just seemed so nice, and her concern over something so trivial to someone powerful and important enough to be charged with hunting dementors was leaving him flustered.

"Thank goodness," she let out a gentle sigh of relief.

Summoning his Gryffindor courage Harry asked something that he'd been wondering about since he'd notice Maka's presence "If you don't mind me asking where's the other Death Scythe who was with you?"

"Oh Soul's with the Meisters and Weapons who we'll be directing, we haven't started yet but most have begun arriving."

"Weapons?" he queried confused by the terminology she used.

"Ah, Shibusen's ranks are divided into Meisters and Weapons, usually a Meister and a Weapon will be paired together as partners as was the case with Soul and Myself, though our partnership was slightly different owing to my rather unique status as both." "As a Meister rises in ranks they are assigned stars, while Weapons have no formal rankings." "The exception to this is of course the rank of Death Scythe which is equivalent to the three star rank for Meisters."

"Sorry, if that was a little confusing, I'll be explaining in a little more detail at the beginning of the lesson we'll have before we leave to start."

Harry smiled in what he hope was reassuring manner, "Ah no it's fine, I think I understood most of it."

"Well if your sure," sighing she stood, "I suppose you'd better be going it's quite late, thank you for bringing the package, I know it must have been a bother to you."

"No, not at all," and with those final words and a tired yawn Harry began to make his way back to the warm bed waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**The idea for the Mirrors came from Jack's room of mirrors from Alaia Skyhawk's Secret of frost and Moon and functions much the same purpose; they use them for contact and as a limited form of transport. The uniform Maka is wearing is the Spartoi uniform. The aura Harry is picking up on comes from Maka's Grigori soul. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Merry Christmas! All the support for this story has been gratifying, thank you so much.**

* * *

><p>The day had arrived that everyone been all waiting for with curious anticipation, the lesson Dumbledore had cajoled the two visitors from Shibusen into giving.<p>

Since the start of the year the two could occasionally been seen throughout the castle, but they often missed meals and retreated to their rooms for days at a time. For the most part they remained a mystery to the students with the exception of the scant details about their organization and profession that floated about. Rumours circulated each more impressive sounding than the last, but for all the speculation no one seemed to know much at all about the ever intriguing Soul and Maka.

Harry had noticed not all of the rumours were totally unfounded, even the ghosts strangely enough seemed respectful of them, with the exception of the Bloody Barron and Dumbledore himself Soul and Maka were the only ones who were able to rein in Peeves.

There was a charged air of nervous excitement surrounding the entire student body as they made their way into the Great Hall where the lesson would be held.

The sight that greeted them upon entering was incredible. Gone were the long house tables and the staff table. Instead, against the side walls and surrounding the door, rising tiers were built, stretching upwards, filled with enough seats to fit the veritable flood of students who had decided to attend. At the far end where the staff table usually stood was a special section for the several teachers attending to sit. In the middle of the room a platform had been erected. On it, Maka and Soul stood at attention.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took seats in a middle row, eager for the show to begin. When the last of the students was seated and the doors closed a hush fell over the room.

At length Maka spoke "To all of you who came here today thank you for your interest."

We may have been somewhat unwilling, but Professor Dumbledore has been most persuasive," here she gave an eye roll, "as such it seems that these lessons will continue for all those who wish to attend for the foreseeable future while we reside here."

"Now before we being, since we have arrived we have been approached many times and questioned extensively on the topic of our status as Death Scythes and Shibusen, such curiosity is only natural."

"Nonetheless it seems only prudent to get it out of the way before we start, so we shall begin by telling you a little about ourselves and what we do."

Taking a breath she paused as Soul stepped forward, "You all pretty much know this already but I'll go over this again anyway, I'm Soul Eater Evans," he gestured to himself and then the women beside him, "and this is Maka Albarn, we're Death Scythes from Shibusen, though Maka's a Meister as well."

Soul stepped back and Maka took over again, "Shibusen operates all over the globe, we serve somewhat similar but singularly more advanced roles as Aurors and Dark Creature exterminators."

"Shibusen operatives and trainees are split into Meisters and Weapons, usually a Meister and a Weapon will be paired together as partners."

"As a Meister rises in ranks they are assigned stars, while we Weapons don't use formal rankings with the exception of course being the rank of Death Scythe which is equivalent to the three star rank for Meisters."

"Now what sets us apart from the everyday wizard or muggle? simply put our souls."

"When we fight we fight with our very souls, and our entire lives revolve around them."

"Now we've told you about what it is we do let's tell you a little about ourselves, like I said I'm Soul, after Maka I was the second youngest to become a Death Scythe in history." Without even pausing to acknowledge the shocking declaration of the achievement he'd just mentioned he continued on, "Maka."

Rolling her eyes at her partners laid back introduction Maka stepped forward, "Maka Albarn, born to the Death Scythe Spirit Albarn and his Meister." "I inherited my parent's unique talents and bloodlines and served as both Meister and Weapon, roles which I continue to this day."

"I became Death Scythe at 13, the youngest ever to."

"Though I'm partnered with Soul we usually act as solo units, so it's been awhile since we've last been in the field together."

"If you were to take a look at my soul you'd notice it's a bit different from most, I possess a grigori soul a rare type, occurring roughly only once in every two million people.

"In my down time my likes include reading books and doing puzzles."

Silence fell as she finished her introduction, unlike her laidback partner's hers had been much more interesting and informative. The Death Scythe in question left them to stew, talking quietly amongst themselves as she accepted a glass of water from Soul.

Setting down her water Maka began with the lesson, "This class will be similar to what those in the early years of the DWMA would have."

"We from Shibusen face many things, however today the focus will be on one of the reasons above all else which we exist."

"Kishin."

At that one word a dread silence filled the hall, of those present only a handful new of what Maka spoke but it was enough, the others sensed that this word was something to fear.

At last Maka broke the silence continuing with her lecture, "literally meaning 'Demon God', Kishin are beings created as the final result of consuming an unimaginable amount of pure souls." "To become one one must consume unimaginably large quantities of souls." "Those who undergo this process lose their sanity in their progress."

Powerful beings that exhaust an incredible amount of madness? Dementors ate souls, but a human, one who consumed innumerable quantities so vast as to be almost uncountable?

Harry sat rooted to the spot unable to move a cold sweet trickling down his skin. Even Voldermort as great and terrible as he was paled in comparison. Was this what Shibusen did? Hunt literal _Gods_. He shivered. As he sat unable to move, Soul took over at a sign from his partner.

"Everyone has some madness within them, but in the case of a Kishin it is something altogether different."

"For you to understand I will give you the faintest of tastes, anymore and you'll go insane."

At his words nervous anticipation filled the hall, at what was to come they could not even comprehend. What came next would be something that they would never forget.

Soul smiled impossibly widely, face seeming to split apart. His shadow seemed to lengthen and somehow, impossibly formed a matching grin filled with sharp teeth.

For a moment his face seemed to disappear to be replaced by a bandaged visage sporting three eyes and teeth sharper than Souls.

It was then everyone in the hall felt it.

It was all they could understand, all they were, madness tearing at their minds and sanity, threatening to engulf them. Whatever Harry felt when in the presence of dementors this was a thousand fold worse. Crushing, the madness seemed to fill his lungs with a visceral presence, chocking him. And then whatever it was that Soul was doing stopped and with it that terrible all consuming insanity ceased.

Thankfully the rest of the lesson carried on without any more horrific demonstrations. Though Hermione had gagged and almost been physically ill when they had been told of the first Kishin, Asura and his punishment. Hearing about it had left Harry feeling queasy and Ron's skin had gone deathly pale.

Eventually stopped by Shinigami Shibusen's founder, Asura had had his entire skin removed and his blood drained before that same skin was used as a sack for his body.

Skinned alive for his crimes he was sealed underneath the city where Shibusen was later built. Shibusen's leader binding his very soul to the city to keep Asura sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the lesson that Dumbledore managed to get them to teach, after writing it I could see why they'd be reluctant to talk about such things to those relatively untouched by the darkness in the world. Compared to Asura Voldermort is beyond insignificant. Next Chapter the Dementor hunting begins.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

It was time at last, the Weapons and Meisters of Shibusen had assembled. They stood upon the lawns of Hogwarts, clothes fluttering in the wind.

At their head, facing them stood Maka and Soul.

All around them the grass rippled under the now almost gale force winds.

Above the skies seethed and roiled in a mass of grey, the beginnings of a gigantic storm that was set to encompass the entirety of Britain.

Storm warnings had been issued all throughout the muggle and magical communities.

And they were heading out into it.

It made for an awe inspiring site as the staff and students of Hogwarts gathered at the windows to watch. The winds carried Soul and Maka's words so that they resounded throughout the whole castle.

"The situation in Britain has afforded us with a rare chance for Shibusen to put you to work while giving you all field experience in relatively controlled conditions."

"Contact with targets is to be expected." "There shouldn't be any interference from outside sources but if there is, any interlopers are to be left to Soul or myself."

."Once we hit the ground I want Soul Protect and sensing on." "Low level Resonance Linkage is to be employed between team members when not in visual contact with each other."

"Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

Then turning she strode forward, Soul a half step behind her, and with that they departed, heading into the oncoming storm.

.

Above them the beginnings of a great storm raged.

A gigantic bank of grey clouds of unimaginable size lay on the horizon, blanketing the sky and blanketing the land in darkness.

Ferocious winds assailed the Hogwarts grounds, the surface of the lake was choppy, waves lashing against the shores.

The tree's of the Forbidden Forest bent under the force of the howling wind and had already several had been uprooted.

The wake of Maka and Soul's departure was spent in conversation, discussing the departure and Maka and Soul as the sky continued to darken.

In the days since their arrival the residents of Hogwarts had been treated to the sight of Maka drilling those who were to be under her command. Maka, normally kind and even tempered transformed from even tempered to downright terrifying almost sociopathic psychopathy.

She was merciless, uncompromising and utterly devoid of either sympathy or pity. Quelling complaint and uprisings with brutal efficiency. She relished in taking sadistic pleasure in their suffering.

The inhabitants of Hogwarts had glimpsed the dark propensity for madness that Soul had demonstrated but this was their first taste of what it meant to be a Three Star Meister and Death Scythe, of what it took and what Maka was capable of, a tiny glimpse of what lurked beneath.

Most of them looking like they could still go to Hogwarts, Maka pushed those under her physically and mentally, drilling them over and over again on what was expected of them all the while having them complete incredible looking exercises. What were they expected to do? How to do it? What should they do if this happened? All the while while doing one-handed push-ups while their partners sat on their backs enduring their own questions before they swapped positions and the process continued on.

They seemed to hate, fear and venerate her in equal measure.

Harry and Hermione had talked to two of them when they had found them wandering the castle looking for the library in their down time.

A boy and a girl they would have mistaken them for third years if not for their strange dress.

Hermione's eyes had bugged out when they'd informed her they were only 13 when she asked their ages. Looking like she was about to start breathing fire she'd started on a rant asking why thirteen year olds were being trained for something so dangerous.

They had only looked at her oddly before saying that, 'Meister Albarn was already a Death Scythe at 13.'

She'd shut up at that still fuming silently.

Harry had known that she'd become a Death Scythe at 13, the youngest ever, she'd announced it front of the whole school. But he hadn't really thought about what that meant. At that age most wizards would struggle to produce something as basic as a shield charm and were still transfiguring teapots to tortoises. Harry himself had only barely been able to cast a Patronus and even that had been a colossal effort.

He couldn't begin to imagine how difficult it was to ascend to claim the title of Death Scythe and the power levels required. For those even thrice her age it was impossibility and yet she had succeeded where all else had failed. Even Dumbledore or Voldermort as talented and fiercely intelligent as they were would surely not have had the skill or power at 13 to lay claim to any titles of import.

Now sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common room he decided to broach the subject now that Hermione had hopefully calmed down.

"I wonder how Maka and Soul became Death Scythes so young, come to think of it how exactly does someone even become part of Shibusen."

Ron simply shrugged

After a moment of silence Hermione turned to them sharply, some of her earlier indignation seemed to still be lingering, "It's so irresponsible of them, she and Soul should never have been given such an important at such an age!"

Frowning Ron, "Come off it, I don't know about Death Scythes, but it can't be that different from learning anything else, I guess some people are just better at it."

Hermione pursed her lips, "still I don't approve, and how can you say that! They're out there hunting dementors in a hurricane!"

"What kind of responsible adult does that!?"

Here Harry interrupted, "But it's what they're trained for isn't it? And they've got Maka and Soul with them."

"Well," Hermione seemed torn, "I suppose, but it's just well, I don't know it just seems wrong somehow, most of them can't be much older than us and those two we met were only 13."

"I guess," Ron shrugged, "but those drills Maka had them running, they were brutal, and Maka and Soul," he shivered, "you can feel it just being near them, they're scary powerful"

Harry murmured his agreement quietly.

.

Hundreds of miles away the first drops of rain fell.

The storm had begun and the hunt had started.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**In this story Meisters and Weapons often use Soul Protect for covert operations, or to keep a low profile during routine missions. Soul Sensors are still incredibly rare but the ability can be trained to a certain extent though the user's ability will always be inferior to a natural's. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It's a bit late but I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New years. **

**I spent mine laughing as my friend lay sprawled after trying to do 'ballet', apparently being 6 foot 2, alcohol, and pirouettes don't mix well – but the sound he made when he fell was absolutely perfect. So my new years was kind of a mixed bag, Christmas was pretty good though. On a somewhat related note the pancakes in Japan are divine, as well as is just about every other piece of food you'll encounter there. **

**Anyway I'm back home now and I haven't updated this for a while.**

**So without further adieu, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The storm raged wildly and it was all Leute could do to keep herself from flying away.

One of the 1 star Meisters currently serving under the legendary Soul Eater and Maka Albarn.

Her partner Guerra was a scythe and they strove to be just like their role models, everyone did.

The preeminent surviving members of their generation, together with Shinigami-sama and his twin pistols, they were the only ones in living memory to succeed in killing a Kishin, and when they'd done it they had only been barely older than them.

Being in their presence was like a dream come true and they had every bit lived up to the stories told about them.

At first she'd thought they must have been using some advanced form of Soul Protect because she couldn't see their souls at all. The truth was though their souls where simply to enormous to detect. It had been a humbling realization and one that had left her and her partner even more determined to strive to do their absolute best on the upcoming mission.

It wasn't everyday you got to work and learn under Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans after all.

.

.

Currently they were hunkered down several miles outside of a nearby town. Team 2's intelligence reports had suggested that several dementors seemed to be heading for nearby towns to hunt and team 3 has been sent to clear them out.

Usually Dementors weren't that high on Shibusen's radar. Historically the British ministry has managed them, though in recent years their capabilities have been somewhat questionable. The British ministry was a pale shadow of what it used to be. Guerra hadn't been born then, but the events of the last several decades had shown just how far the British magical government had degenerated, and now they had lost almost all semblance of control and were clinging to power with all the desperation of rats upon a sinking ship.

It was sad really, but that wasn't what they were here for. Unlike Maka Albarn's legendary sensory abilities Leute's was stretched to its limits monitoring their immediate vicinity, but it was enough to pick up the two dementors heading their way.

It looked like Deryn's report had been accurate; two dementors heading towards the small town they'd been stationed near.

Using the low level Resonance Linkage they kept up Guerra passed his partner's message on to the other Weapon-Meister pair they'd been teamed with, while Leute concentrated on keeping track of everything happening within a roughly half mile radius of them.

This would be their first real live combat mission and with Soul Eater and Maka Albarn watching they were determined not to screw it up.

They'd trained and studied, now it was time they proved their worth.

Readying himself as best he could he settled down to wait as the other two made their way to their position.

.

.

Soul might not have Maka's absurd sensing abilities but he still managed to keep track of the team he was currently observing, even from a mile away.

One of Maka's prodigies that she'd taken on about a year ago had just sent him a report notifying him of dementors heading towards several villages within his area, before forwarding the same report to the team he was observing.

They'd been doing well so far but the real test was about to come.

Grinning he settled down to wait.

.

.

Deryn sighed loudly before stretching out on the tree branch she was currently sitting on. Since the start of the operation she'd been busy monitoring the various teams, while skilled in combat her real talent lay in her sensory abilities.

Next to her Maka stood leaning against the tree's trunk, seemingly unperturbed by the fact they were 50 feet above the ground.

Maka had been teaching her for about a year, before that she'd just been a snot nosed brat like the rest of the Weapons and Meisters accompanying them. Still Maka had seen something in her and taken her on as her protégé.

For Deryn that alone would have won her undying loyalty, that someone thought she was worth something. But Maka had been kind to her and treated her with fondness. For someone like Deryn to be not only noticed but to be shown compassion and to be treated as a favoured niece might, had been the greatest thing she could have imagined. Maka had given her everything, and in return she'd gained someone who would do anything for her.

.

.

Maka watched as her protégé stretched out like a cat before laying herself out along the branch they were resting on. She'd been working hard monitoring all of the greenhorns even with the storm interfering with her abilities.

Deryn had a natural talent for it but Maka new better than anyone just how exhausting it could be, especially over large distances and extended periods of time. She'd been doing a good job, but much longer and she'd be liable to slip up.

"Deryn send whatever you've got to Soul then get some rest I'll take over."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter we get to see some of the new generation, including Maka's protégé Deryn - any guesses to who she's named after? Leute and Guerra are the two that Harry and the other's ran into earlier in the story. <strong>

**You might have noticed that Leute in addition to Soul and Maka only mentions Kid and 'his twin pistols'. **

**This is because Black Star and Tsubaki are dead, dying before the 'final' battle with Asura. Kid, Liz and Patty are still alive though Liz lost an arm. I never liked Black Star's character so you can mostly chalk that up to me just hating him, but I also felt like it would only be realistic if people had died and suffered serious, permanent wounds. **

**Also something I'd thought I'd add for this story: I'm making it so a witch's soul isn't necessary for the formation of a Death Scythe, though it would certainly help. In fact it's highly discouraged unless the witch in question is someone like say Medusa who has become someone who's soul would be classed as 'reaping quality' regardless of them being a witch. I always felt it was kind of sickening that they were for the most part so willing to kill witches without even knowing if they were even guilty of anything or not, especially as it was made obvious that not all witches were inherently evil. I've also mentioned in earlier note that becoming a Death Scythe was much harder than in canon. **


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

They returned to Hogwarts weary and worn after a long three days of hunting.

All in all they'd managed to track down 5 dementors, not much but it was a start.

They were hard to find and quick to flee. Oh it was easy enough when you were in densely populated areas and cities but such surroundings made the idea of engaging them an unenticing prospect. Too crowded and too easy to lose each other and their targets within the labyrinth of buildings. Eventually they would have to move into more heavily populate areas but for now they would scour the less inhabited regions where dementors yet still lurked.

Several teams had been left to continue surveillance. Scattered throughout the countryside and assigned locations to monitor for activity.

The greenhorns weren't really needed, not really, but the experience was good for them and while Maka and Soul could have done it even for the two of them it would have taken months to cover so much ground. As it was it would still take months but the burden would be diffused somewhat between the neophytes.

Deryn following in the wake of Soul and Maka arrived midway during dinner.

Their presence causing quite a stir as students witnessed them entering through the Castle's entrance hall in full regalia. Deryn trailing behind the other two couldn't help but let out a yawn exhausted. The prospect of a warm bed and a hot shower all that was keeping her from falling asleep where she stood.

Catching her students stifled yawn, and not feeling much better herself Maka quickly dismissed her. She would have the coming days to rest, bar any urgent news from those still in the field.

Blearily the younger Meister made her way to the rooms she'd been given before shedding her clothes and promptly falling onto her bed shower forgotten.

.

.

Out in the field night had long since fallen Deryn and Albarn had left earlier during the day after relaying orders to maintain their positions.

The earlier rain had not abated and only seemed to grow heavier as time moved on. Thankfully the winds had subsided somewhat. Currently team 4 were camped outside of cave in the middle of a forest on the outskirts of a town south of London. The plan was to start from the south and work their way north searching out and destroying the local dementor populations and driving the rest away from the heavily populated areas and towards the northern seas where they would corral them before they could escape. While they were not particularly fond of the salt water they were still capable of surviving out to sea.

So far they hadn't had anything to report other than a continued lack of anything of interest worth noting. Hardly what most of them had been hoping for but there you were. Just three long days of sitting around and doing nothing. The weather wasn't particularly great either, howling wind and rain freezing them to the bone while they froze their asses off.

The whole thing put her in a bad mood and listening the others whining didn't do much to improve it.

The old scar over her eye was aching and she felt a migraine coming on. Gazing out at the waterlogged forest she scowled to herself, watch duty sucked plain and simple.

.

.

Hundreds of miles away Maka was just finishing delivering her report via mirror. She might not be outside scouring the countryside with her underlings but she still had work to do.

So far they hadn't been off to a great start but the storm had given the neophytes some experience with working in extreme weather conditions. She still remembered that time she been flying with Soul and they'd almost been sucked into a hurricane, ah good times.

With a shake of her head she put away the fond memories for later, she still had work to do.

.

.

Severus Snape along with most of those still left in the Great Hall was staring in abject horror.

The subject of the horrified gazes and nauseous expressions shared by those watching was one Soul Eater Evans.

The death scythe had been eating since he'd returned. That had been an hour ago and he was still going strong. Heaped all around him were piled empty plates and dishes, the remanent of the absurd amount of food he'd consumed.

Snape felt himself through up a little in his mouth as the man continued to gorge himself.

Truly this was beyond all of the horrors he'd witnessed in service to the Dark Lord.

.

.

Harry found himself watching with horrified amazement. Next to him Hermione sat with wide eyes while Ron looked on wearing a look of respect, apparently the Death Scythe's ability to out eat even him had garnered his admiration.

.

.

Pausing in her work Maka looked up from the notes she'd been reviewing noting the continued influxes of horror and bewilderment radiating from the souls of those in the Great Hall.

"Soul seems to be enjoying himself."

She'd long grown used to his ability to eat absurd amounts of food.

With a sad smile she remembered the eating contests he and Black Star would often partake in when her fellow Meister had still been alive. He still competed against himself to see how much he could eat after every mission as a way to remember their friend.

While the sentiment was sweet it tended to have the effect of causing everyone nearby to lose their appetites.

Shaking her head fondly she got back to work, paperwork waited for nobody.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapters a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it. The thing about Black Star seemed to be something a lot of people brought up so I hope the little mention of it was something you liked. If anyone has any suggestions for the 'dementor hunting' please share them I'm a little stretched for ideas at the moment. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

All things considered things had been going better than Maka had feared but worse than she had hoped.

For the past two weeks students from Shibusen had been rotated between long stints of field duty and short rest periods at Hogwarts and some of the other smaller staging areas they were employing.

During that time she and Soul had spent time examining reports and directing from a distance.

Coordinating the web they were weaving over southern Britain.

It had not been without it's casualties though.

They were unlikely to lose anyone but every day that past the civilian casualties mounted.

It was going to be a war of attrition fought with guerrilla tactics as they struggled to pin down their enemy's disparate locations while trying to eliminate them before they could cause too much damage.

As the Dementors were unable to get to slowly began to move north they would be pass through cities and towns filled with countless soon to be victims.

It was unavoidable but the dementors were too spread out to make other options viable and most cities and towns with sizeable populations were already occupied.

Soon it would be time to push. This would be where the real battle.

With a sigh Maka ran a hand through her hair and leant back in her chair wearily.

There was much to do and they had only begun.

.

.

Every day as more news of new deaths and other countless atrocities committed by Voldermort's forces, so too did dozens more reports flood in of dementor attacks and kissings. In many ways it was worse than what Voldermort was doing, he might torture you, kill you, but even he couldn't touch your soul.

In the end he had been as successful as the ministry had at controlling the fowl creatures. Unable to control them they now ran out of control.

Breakfast at Hogwarts had become a grim affair as they waited for the black ministry owls that they had come to dread.

Times were bleak and the students looked to those from Shibusen for reassurance.

They looked exhausted what little they saw of them but ongoing stories of Shibusen successes and the accompanying lack of casualties or interference from Voldermort lent people hope.

Things at least seemed to be going well on one front.

Things changed very quickly.

.

.

Two months past the start of anti-dementor actions those at Hogwarts witnessed the reality of Shibusen life. It was a dangerous and all too often short life.

Rushing her through the doors as people hurried to get out of the way a young Meister's teammates carried her on a stretcher as she lay bleeding out.

Blood was pouring from her throat despite her partners best efforts. He ran alongside the stretcher hands clasping a torn cloth around her neck trying to stem the bleeding.  
>It was a losing battle though; her throat had been slit completely around and his efforts to stem the blood flow didn't seem to be working and there were tears in his eyes.<p>

One of her teammates sported a missing arm, blood still dripping from the bandaged stump. Another didn't seem to be able to use her legs and was being half dragged by her now one armed partner who had his remaining limb wrapped around her.

Madam Pomfrey who had been nearby at the time came running snapping of spells left and right but nothing she did did anything.

"Won't do anything," the one armed boy shook his head, "there's nothing you can do, it's not that kind of wound."

He turned to Maka as she came striding quickly around the corner.

"It was supposed to be just a routine sweep."

"One of the one's on the Shinigami's list was there; we managed to kill it but only just."

"We got word from Deryn as we were coming back, the warning was only added onto the list after we went in, we didn't know at the time."

"It wasn't something 1 Stars could have handled, we lost two during the fight and Aurora died on the way back, we sent a message to team 4 to secure their bodies."

"Shit," Maka let out a curse, "We'll handle it."

"Deryn, no one goes in or out without my orders! Make sure everyone knows."

"Soul go check it out make sure there isn't anything else we don't know about lurking about."

The two who had being following her nodded before leaving to carry out their orders.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Updates with this are probably going to be slow but I'll continue writing. Sorry for the short length.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

The whole castle was a buzz talking about what had happened. The news had spread like wildfire.

What should have been routine mission had resulted in three deaths, with another one likely on the way as Maka struggled to save a girl who's head had nearly been severed and left a Weapon without one of his arms, dragging his female Meister who would never be able to use her legs again with him as they fled while he bled out.

Maka and most of those Weapons and Meisters who were currently at Hogwarts were currently locked away tending to the injured and hadn't come out of the rooms Shibusen used since the injured had arrived half dead and bleeding all over the place.

When some of the younger students from Shibusen emerged looking tired and haggard several days later, they were swarmed them for information but they could give little as the ones who knew anything were still with Maka.

While Maka struggled to stabilize her wounded students another class was held this time with a tired looking Soul who ran them through lectures on a variety of dark creatures as well as ways they might be affected by spells gone wrong.

The description of what happened when a boggart was trapped inside a decaying space expansion charm had been particularly disturbing.

.

.

The days following the terrible incident were tense as news slowly filtered in as to what exactly had happened.

No one was quite sure what had happened. Only that it had resulted in three deaths and half as many again on the verge of crossing into that group.

People had enough to worry about with Voldermort on the loose out in the open and with dementor attacks all over the country every which way.

The Shibusen presence had worked to brought a semblance stability.

Now though the added uncertainty on top of what had already been present was making people anxious.

Dumbledore had assured everyone at dinner that the incident had been an isolated incident but there was only so much he could do.

Thankfully everything else Shibusen related seemed to be going smoothly.

.

.

Miraculously the girl who'd had her throat slit recovered though the sentiment was that it had been close.

She would always bear the scars of her injuries but eventually she was able to join them at meals the white bandages she wore around her neck a constant reminder of what she had endured.

The Weapon who had lost his arm had pulled through as well though whatever had taken his arm had made it impossible for any amount of magic or medicine to reattach or regrow it, even if it had been recoverable. He'd had to leave it behind so he could half drag half carry his injured partner even as he bleed out.

She had not been so lucky. While she too had recovered, like her partner he wounds had been incapable of being healed.

She would never be able to use her legs again.

.

.

It was pouring when the bodies of the dead arrived.

After being recovered they were to be brought back to Hogwarts before being prepared for transport back to Shibusen.

Their partners and friends carried them upon their shoulders in open coffins as the rain poured from above.

Maka stood to great them on the grass of Hogwarts before its great doors, headless of the rain as the procession made its way slowly to meet her.

In front of her stood the girl whose throat had been slit, bandages now sodden from the rain. With her were the now one armed Weapon and his partner. The boy stood behind his Meister who sat in her wheelchair.

Ignoring her protests he'd taken to pushing her chair around despite only having the use of one arm.

Now as they waited the rain disguised their tears.

Meeting them the grim procession made its way inside.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter should be longer.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

Christmas came and went and with it an avalanche of snow and the news of Igor Karkaroff's body being found in a shack.

With Shibusen's Northward push well underway Voldermort had capitalized on the ensuing turmoil. It was a risky strategy and more than one raid had ended with Death eater casualties at the mouths of Dementor's, but it was dangerously effective and the ministry was frantically scrambled to be seen as doing something.

Harry and the other's spent the holiday's at The Burrow. It felt odd to be free of the strict confines of the castle. With the tight security measures and Shibusen presence Hogwarts was beginning to feel more like a fortress rather than a place of learning.

Hermione and Harry had tried to ask the adults about Shibusen and the DWMA. They hadn't been particularly good sources of information. In the end they knew little more than them about the mysterious Soul Arts practitioners.

Remus had suggested asking professor Dumbledore about it when Harry next had one of his private lessons. He could have hit himself for not having thought to do so and Hermione promptly did whacking him upside the head and scolding him for not having thought of something so obvious.

When he asked why she hadn't brought it up she gave him a look that told him she thought he was being an idiot and told him that she'd taken it for granted that he would have asked.

.

.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts it was to find it empty of Meisters and Weapons with the exception of a girl with an injured her leg that Maka had left behind to keep things in order while she was gone.

They didn't see her much but she joined the teachers at the Head Table for meals occasionally.

The other's had been quick to catch them up and apparently the absent Shibusen forces were spread out over lower Britain as the dementor exodus began in earnest as they flocked further north.

If word was to be believed Maka was currently entrenched in London with a third of their forces while Soul was clearing Oxenford.

By the time apparition lessons began Soul and his forces had moved on ahead to clear the way for the beleaguered Maka.

Word reached the Castle on the 22nd that Maka had finally succeeded in clearing out London. It signalled the beginning of the northward push. The hardest part was now over and southern Britain was now cleared of Dementors.

.

.

February moved toward March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. Purplish-gray clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy.

To general indignation, a sign went up on all common room notice boards that the next trip into Hogsmeade had been cancelled. Ron was furious.

"It was on my birthday!" he groused. "I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" "Not after what happened to Katie." She had still not returned from St. Mungo's. What was more, further disappearances had been reported in the Daily Prophet, including several relatives of students at Hogwarts.

"But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" said Ron grumpily. "Big birthday treat..."

Three lessons on, Apparition was proving as difficult as ever, though a few more people had managed to splinch themselves.

Frustration was running high and there was a certain amount of ill feeling toward Wilkie Twycross and his three D's, which had inspired a number of nicknames for him, most of which were not polite.

"Maka and Soul are supposed to be only a couple miles south of here, even without everything else that's happening it's probably not a good idea with dementors coming this way."

Ron agreed reluctantly "I suppose."

.

.

Harry's prediction proved true.

While Ron was laying in the hospital wing recovering from a near fatal poisoning courtesy of some poisoned mead given to Slughorn, several dementors had broken off from their flight from Maka and Soul's forces to venture near Hogwarts and the surrounding areas.

Thankfully the Shibusen delegation stationed at the castle had been able to take care of them without casualties. Though the swarm of dark creatures had left some very shaken Hogsmeade residents.

The students had been confined to the castle as Maka's protégé and two Weapon Meister pairs headed out to clear the nearby town.

.

.

In the following weeks the Shibusen presence at Hogwarts was at the highest it had been since their departure.

A token force was left to make sure the dementors didn't stray back into their old territory but the Weapons and Meister's on duty were rotated and most were only given short assignments.

The campaign was nearly over and Soul and Maka were treating their arrival back at Hogwarts as a small break as a reward for their efforts during the past months.

Hogwarts food costs must have tripled with the presence of so many hungry Meisters and Weapons.

They could eat an extraordinary amount.

Soul's voracious appetite still remained unmatched but it was not for lack of trying on his subordinates parts.

Dinner had become a spectacle, all of them trying to outdo each other.

One night to general amusement a once more victorious Soul had actually sat atop the pile of empty dishes he'd eaten that night which had been magicked to form a large throne.

Maka had merely shaken her head fondly at her openly boasting partner when he'd been knocked from his precariously constructed throne when one of her students had launched a pie at his face.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided that for this story the DWMA is the school while Shibusen is the organization. Soul Arts is just a name I came up with for the various techniques that they study.<strong>


End file.
